


I Don't Know Where Us Or This Starts

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Tumblr Requests - Bowers Gang [10]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gay, Humor at Henry’s Expense, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Mistletoe is whatever you make of it, even in September.





	I Don't Know Where Us Or This Starts

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr simply wanted another Patrick/Henry fic, and so I felt compelled to write up something! I hope you guys enjoy this, I’m not entirely sure where to take this one. xD

A string of saliva tethered their mouths together as Henry panted softly, those beautiful blue-green eyes of his focused on Patrick’s face. The sly smirk on his lips was enough to make him want to deck the other teen, but he really couldn’t blame him. Flushed cheeks, kiss swollen lips, if he looked half as good as Patrick right now, he would have been smirking, too.

“Pretty sure this isn’t want the mistletoe’s for.” Henry finally grumbled, trying to look nonchalant but coming off huffy and indignant, instead. “Plus, it’s September.”

“Mistletoe’s whatever you make it, Hen.” Patrick replied, with that same self satisfied tone matching everything about his every movement. All rolling shoulders and feline grace, he crawled a little further up Henry’s body, burying his nose in the dirty blond’s neck and sucking lightly on his skin.

“Fuck,” Henry breathed, his hand moving to wrap around Patrick’s forearm, “Don’t leave any marks.” His dad would be beyond pissed if he saw any evidence of this at all. 

“I do whatever I damn well want.” Patrick drawled easily, before shrugging and carefully sitting back with his ass on his ankles, “You’re lucky I want to make you happy, Henry.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Henry murmured, shy and awkward now that the heat of the moment was leeching from them. “Should we get back to the guys?”

“I think we should let them finish their movie, don’t you?” Patrick chuckled, leaning in for one more kiss that went totally unreciprocated. “Okay, okay, fine. But I get you all to myself later, deal?”

Henry appraised the deal he was given with a slow, almost physical drag of his eyes over the other teen’s body.

“Yeah, sure.” He finally admitted, carefully picking himself up off the floor and offering Patrick a hand, “Let’s hurry up before they figure it out.”

 

“I think they already know.” 

Patrick’s grin only brightened when Henry smacked him on the shoulder, scowling.

“I didn’t tell them, babycakes. But you’re not exactly the best at hiding shit.” Patrick shrugged with his whole body, rolling his shoulders as he started back towards Belch’s living room to join him and Vic on the couch. Henry sulked behind him, ignoring the way his lips tingled as he settled in beside their blond friend and rested his head on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Another request done, I’m so happy to be getting through these. I hope you guys are enjoying them, too!


End file.
